


Odes to William Pratt

by OffYourBird



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/pseuds/OffYourBird
Summary: I am far more comfortable in the realm of prose, but I can't seem to stop trying my hand at poetry, mostly due to thenewbuzwuzz's encouragement and the model of her considerable talent. So now this is my little space to scribble Buffyverse poetry. Enjoy!





	1. The Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewbuzwuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/gifts).



> This first poem debuted on The Sunnydale Fanfic Club's April 30 episode "The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop - March Contest Winner" featuring thenewbuzwuzz

They think it’s silence  
But she hears the dark breathing  
Heaving  
Lifting churning biting feeding  
Starving

She is the light that cuts it all to quiet  
For a beat  
Before it stirs again – life in death

Thump  
Bump  
Bump  
Goes the night

She goes to work


	2. Five Hours Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of S6 Spuffy

It’s the slide of skin that does it  
Reels her in like siren song  
“No” was tumbling out—now it’s just a groan

And he knows:  
She can have it all, everything  
His heart  
His dick  
His home

If she stays a bit longer

She doesn’t  
Of course  
Flees like a dove—or a Slayer afraid  
Who’d have thought that’s all it would take?

Give her fangs, give her death  
And she laughs ‘til she’s hoarse.  
But show her a heart, and she turns tail  
Angelic in flight

He's never able to follow—stuck down in the dark  
God knows he's tried  
"Stop" she tells him, but he doesn't know how

They’ll pick up his dust from the floor  
And still it’ll trail after her  
Maybe light enough at last  
To glide


End file.
